Bảo Khí
Bảo Khí ( Tiếng Nhật: 宝具ノウブル・ファンタズム, Hōgu); (Tiếng Anh: Noble Phantasm, Precious Tools) là những "huyền thoại hữu hình", những năng lực hùng mạnh lấy trí tưởng tượng của con người làm cốt lõi, hoặc những khả năng hay vũ khí mà các Anh Linh sở hữu. Chúng là hiện thân của huyền thoại nổi tiếng nhất, là thứ biểu tượng cho sự tồn tại xuyên suốt lịch sử và các giai thoại của một Anh Linh. Chúng có thể là vũ khí thực sự như thanh kiếm, ngọn thương, cây cung hoặc là thứ đồ hỗ trợ như nhẫn, mũ miện. Chúng cũng có thể là những ý niệm trừu tượng, những kĩ năng độc nhất hay những đòn tấn công có ý nghĩa đặc biệt, đôi khi là lời nguyền, hoặc đôi khi biến đổi thành môi trường và những đặc tính vật chất. Khi Servant được triệu gọi trong Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh, Bảo Khí được coi là con bài tủ sẽ giúp Anh Linh vượt qua đối thủ trong trận quyết đấu. Nguồn gốc Bảo Khí của mọi Anh Linh được cho rằng đều có nguồn gốc từ Cổng Babylon, kho tàng của Gilgamesh. Chúng là những báu vật quý giá trên thế giới mà ông thu thập trong suốt cuộc đời. Vô danh nhưng hảo hạng, những vũ khí đó đóng vai trò nguyên mẫu trước khi trở thành bảo vật đang tin cậy, cùng các anh hùng tạo dựng lên huyền thoại riêng biệt. Sau cái chết của Gilgamesh, chúng phân tán khắp thế giới và cuối cùng trở thành Bảo Khí.Fate route - Oldest King Nghe có vẻ hơi nghịch lý, nhưng vũ khí không thể được xem là Bảo Khí nếu chưa từng thuộc về Gilgamesh. Vài kĩ năng độc nhất của Thần Linh như Brynhild Romantia, Sarasvati Meltout, và Bát Dã Trấn Thạch của Amaterasu cũng được gọi là Bảo Khí, nhưng cũng chưa rõ liệu chúng có được xếp chung vào phân loại như trên không. Truyền thuyết và thần thoại nào cũng phải có nguồn gốc, vì thế, huyền thoại đi trước giống nhau ở chỗ đều đóng vai trò làm nền móng cho huyền thoại về sau. Những thứ như thánh kiếm hay quỷ kiếm đều được đặt tên và ban sức mạnh khi truyền thuyết về chúng lan rộng khắp, nhưng những thứ trong kho tàng của Gilgamesh thì xuất hiện trước cả khi được đặt tên hay ban sức mạnh qua thần thoại như trên. Do vốn là nguyên mẫu, là bản gốc, nên chúng khác biệt khi trở thành Bảo Khí, khi được làm mới sau hàng thiên niên kỉ. Nhưng dù khác biệt về vẻ ngoài hay niên đại thì chúng vẫn giữ nguyên bản chất, giữ nguyên ý nghĩa khi chế tác, và giữ được cái thần. Lấy ví dụ như sự phát triển của bộ ba Merodach, Gram, và Caliburn, ta thấy rằng tất cả đều mang ý nghĩa "nền móng thiêng liêng của quyền chọn người làm vua", nhưng mỗi lần tái tạo huyền thoại lại làm vũ khí yếu đi một bậc. Gilgamesh tuyên bố rằng "con cái không thể đánh bại cha mẹ", bởi cho rằng sau mỗi lần tái tạo, vũ khí đơn thuần chỉ là thứ bản sao thấp kém, chẳng thể sánh với nguyên bản. Nhưng Emiya Shirou lại cho rằng “không có luật lệ nào nói rằng bản sao không thắng nổi bản gốc” nhằm khích bác Gilgamesh. Cũng có những trường hợp bản chất thực sự của Bảo Khí không hẳn là “huyền thoại hữu hình”. Ví dụ có thể kể tới Unlimited Blade Works, thứ biểu tượng cho ma thuật của Archer và Vô Nhị Đả được đúc kết từ tinh hoa võ thuật của Lý Thư Văn. Sasaki Kojirou là trường hợp Servant đặc biệt khi không sở hữu bất kì Bảo Khí nào, nguyên nhân bởi anh là một Hồn Ma. Nhưng tuyệt kĩ Tsubame Gaeshi Sasaki sử dụng có thể sánh ngang Bảo Khí mà chẳng cần dùng đến ma thuật. Enkidu được tính như “Bảo Khí của thần” hơn là Anh Linh, còn thực thể Kingprotea, nội sự tồn tại của nó đã được coi là Bảo Khí. Đặc thù Noble Phantasms make up part of the existence of Heroic Spirits, the anecdotes about their prowess and weaponry all becoming part of the very "symbol" of their existence. As the "ultimate mysteries" and embodiment of the heroes, they are trump cards carried by each to be used at an appropriate time. Most Noble Phantasms will belong only to a single hero, activated only by them, their true owners, by channeling magical energy into them and releasing their true names. Normally limited to the exclusive usage of its owner, other heroes who take hold of them will not normally be able to wield them properly without abilities like Knight of Honor.Fate/Zero volume 1 There are cases as with the Hanging Gardens of Babylon which is possessed by multiple heroes, Nebuchadnezzar II possessing it by deed and Semiramis possessing it by distortion of fact. There are a number of Noble Phantasms that display passive abilities that continue to function without any need to call out their names called . For weapons that release a great attack, they only reflect their power upon having their true name called, so striking with them as regular armaments will only reflect the physical abilities of the wielder.Fate/Apocrypha volume 1 They each posses a great amount of magical energy that show them being things "outside of normality", miracles exceeding both humanity and magecraft. Noble Phantasms represents the legends of Heroic Spirit, in other words it would reveal the identity to other Masters if used. For example, if a servant used a Noble Phantasm in a one-on-one tournament format in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War, the leakage of information will lead to defeat because it will give clues to the Servant's real name. It can be said that a Master winning without the use of Noble Phantasm(s) is an excellent Master. They are brought into the world with Servants upon their summoning, normally complied out of magical energy and granted the ability to materialize and dematerialize at the wielder's will. Compared to the Servants who sometimes also possess normal weapons as well, they give off a clear level of magical energy that shows they are Noble Phantasms. Similar as to how spells are required to activate magecraft, it is necessary to awaken and activate Noble Phantasms. While something like Gae Bolg is a splendid spear with history and itself a Noble Phantasm, it does not appear inherently extraordinary by itself, only able to display its full potential beyond the realm of normal weapons when imbued with magical energy and activated with the recitation of its true name.Unlimited Blade Works - Day 4 - "Wounded last night / Saber's compromise" It may be the case that there are conditions required before Noble Phantasms can be activated, and some rare ones require materials to construct. The most common of such cases are those that still exist in the world in the present day requiring the Noble Phantasm to be obtained, while rarer cases require actual materials for their entire construction. While normally complete existences, there are those that are too large to be possessed by a single hero and those that were incomplete but still recorded in the hero's legend.Fate/Apocrypha volume 2 Most Heroic Spirits will only possess one Noble Phantasm, while those who sometimes obtain two or three would normally be the absolute limit, and it may be possible for some to have treasured three or four extraordinary weapons in their life. Medusa, with three, is noted to be exceptional among other Servants, and Perseus being granted five is the most given to a single hero in Greek mythology. Fate/hollow ataraxia - Mirror of Kibisis Gilgamesh is unique in possessing an unlimited amount within his treasury due to having all of them. No Name Assassin possesses eighteen of the nineteen Zabaniya Noble Phantasms. Perseus possesses six with the inclusion of Bellerophon in his legend, Achilles possesses five, and others like Astolfo, Saint George, and Karna possess four each. It is possible that Noble Phantasms will be granted to heroes even if they had nothing to do with them in life, such as the misunderstandings of countless people thinking Semiramis had some connection to the Hanging Gardens of Babylon causing it to become her Noble Phantasm. Noble Phantasms are ranked by their strength and mystery. Those called "extremely average" are around the level of B rank which have strength able to be represented through numbers and show only output of pure physical damage. Gae Bolg's thrown strike is a pure destructive attack, while its piercing version carries a conceptual effect, a "destiny interference type", that falls into a special category. Differing from regular attacks, even a C rank Noble Phantasm is the equivalent of an A or A+ ranked normal attack. It is possible for the ranks to be increased or decreased depending upon certain circumstances. Gae Bolg can temporarily be strengthened to A rank through the use of Runes, while Clarent loses ranks from having been obtained and used improperly. Defensive Noble Phantasms like God Hand and Armor of Fafnir use the concept of ranks as a means of defense rather than the relative power the ranks represent. The most common Noble Phantasms are holy swords and demonic swords used by heroes during their lives.Einzbern Consultation Room 4 There is no specific form into which they must fit. They can be the weapons the hero used in life, and they can be famous anecdotes about the hero given form upon their ascension. While they can be physical weapons, the act of throwing many weapons at once or a "sword that splits into an infinite number" could be Noble Phantasms in themselves. Rin provides several examples of a Noble Phantasm's power, mentioning dragon-slaying swords, shoes that can run far and wide, god-killing demonic swords, and Hazanken, a sword in Chinese legends able to even slice through mountains that can only be swung once. There are those like Ionioi Hetairoi that is Alexander the Great's life sublimated into a Noble Phantasm due to having been acknowledged by all as the King of Conquerors, those like God Hand that is specifically noted to be a gift from the gods rather than a materialization of Twelve labors of Heracles, and there are those like Zabaniya that are Noble Phantasms because of their status as that which establishes their users as Hassan-i-Sabbah rather than having been recorded in history. Most Noble Phantasms are simply regarded as lost legends in modern times, but there are some that have remained throughout the millennia.Fate/hollow ataraxia - Heaven's Feel Backnight 4 There are humans like Bazett Fraga McRemitz and Gray can actualize Noble Phantasms that have been passed down throughout their bloodlines for generations. Others like Avalon, Jack the Ripper's knives, and one owned by Qin Shi Huang have remained throughout the ages and act as catalysts for summoning their wielders as Servants. Noble Phantasms that can also be utilized by Masters in the Holy Grail Wars are called .Fate/Zero, act 2 chapter 1 and act 2 chapter 4 While Avalon lacks functions as a Noble Phantasm without Saber present, Avalon can be sealed within a person to allow them to experience its healing effects so long as Saber is present. Qin Shi Huang's can be used by someone even without him being summoned, and Karna has shown the ability to give his armor to his Master. Fortress Noble Phantasms are very rare, fewer in number than even the rare Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasms. Even those that own them like Cú Chulainn can only use it within his homeland of Ireland. Floating fortresses like the Hanging Gardens of Babylon are close to zero. The ability to kill hundreds and thousands of people is a trait possessed by Anti-Army and Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasms, but those capable of killing over ten thousand like Kazikli Bey are few in number. Some Noble Phantasms are , including Excalibur, Ea, Ig-Alima, and other holy swords. They are not normally replicable through Projection or Unlimited Blade Works except in special cases like the inside of the Moon Cell where the conditions to be able to replicate holy sword-class weaponry is boosted, but it still produces an inferior version. There is another classification, of which Excalibur is part of, called the "ultimate god-forged weapons", |Saikyō no Gensō}}. It is possible to sacrifice a Noble Phantasm for an attack that is one rank higher, which is called a |Kowareta Gensō}}. If a Noble Phantasm is packed with magical energy, it can be made to explode after striking its target. It is nearly impossible to repair a destroyed Noble Phantasm, and since they are the trump cards of Heroic Spirits, they're unlikely to take such measures. Archer is an exception, as he can reproduce as many copies of Noble Phantasms as his magical energy will allow due to Tracing, allowing him to also counterbalance the fact that all of his projections are lowered by one rank. If a Servant wishes to destroy their own weapon in another fashion, it is much easier than destroying one in normal combat. Lancer is able to easily break Gae Buidhe in half without any effort. Phân loại Noble Phantasms are classified by their effectiveness against enemies. One Noble Phantasm may have multiple classifications depending on its abilities. Along with Noble Phantasm, there are also the alternate descriptors of for Inlet Platforms and for Tsubame Gaeshi. * - Due to its variable nature, Nine Lives is not given a classification. * - Anti-Unit Noble Phantasms are those specialized against defeating other people in single combat. Compared to stronger weapons, they will not go beyond defeating other beings no matter how strong the magical energy or curse they wield. Saber's Invisible Air wouldn't increase the speed of an action like chopping wood, and Lancer's Gae Bolg, which strikes the opponent's heart, would just be a strong lance if the target is a rock or a house. The advantage over stronger weapons is that they can be compared to guns with unlimited ammo while Anti-Army Noble Phantasms are one-time missiles. Missiles are more powerful, but an Anti-Unit can be continuous like Invisible Air. There are also those that are very cost effective like Gae Bolg, so it can be called a sure-hit arrow that is better at killing single people than a cannonball. * - Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm used upon the wielder instead of another target. * - The classification of The Queen's Glass Game. * - This classification targets the mind. While normally Anti-Mind, Sarasvati Meltout, within the cyberspace of the Moon Cell, becomes Anti-City, Anti-World. * - The classification of Aestus Domus Aurea. * - The classification of Fierce Tiger Forcibly Climbs a Mountain. * - The classification of Sword Hunt. * - Anti-Army Noble Phantasms are those with a wide enough range to be specialized against armies. They are more powerful weapons than Anti-Unit Noble Phantasms, capable of easily blowing them away, but they must be used more wisely because of their larger cost. Using an A rank Noble Phantasm takes a great deal of mana, so they must wait before they can use it again. * - The classification of Sunomata Castle. * - The classification of Chaos Labyrinth. * - This rank has powerful Noble Phantasms that can even blow away solid fortified structures. While the difference between Anti-Unit and Anti-Army is the variation in area of effect, Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasms are distinguished from other categories by the great difference in power. Only Excalibur has this rank in all of the Noble Phantasms of the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail Wars. God Force in Fate/Extra also possesses this rank. * - The classification of Sarasvati Meltout. * - The classification of Sarasvati Meltout. * - The classification of Brahmastra belongs to this rank, but the difference in power from other classifications is not elaborated upon. * - Noble Phantasms that affect the World itself are of this rank. The classification of Enuma Elish belongs to this rank. While the actual output is around the level of Excalibur, its effect that is unquestionably that of the legend of "ripping the world" puts the sword in a special category. * - The classification of Angra Mainyu/CCC and Cursed Cutting Crater. * - The classification of Rule Breaker belongs to this rank. * - The classification of Child of the Sun. * - Noble Phantasms effective against Divine Spirits are of this rank. They are few in number, including Enkidu and Vasavi Shakti. * - Classification of Enkidu's Enuma Elish. * - Classification of Lord Camelot. * - Noble Phantasms used to create barriers belong to this rank, but it does not include those that are also used to attack. Avalon is purely defensive, so it is a typical example of a barrier. While other Noble Phantasms like Blood Fort Andromeda may create barriers, they will instead be classified by their ability to attack like Blood Fort Andromeda belonging to the Anti-Army category. * - Noble Phantasms that sacrifice the user's life like Joan of Arc's La Pucelle. Thống kê các Bảo Khí đã biết Những Bảo Khí khác *'Amakusa Shirou Tokisada' owns a sword that is not normally a Noble Phantasm, but Shakespeare's Enchant skill temporarily turns it into a C-rank Noble Phantasm. Due to the quality and history of the sword, it is particularly strong compared to a regular sword if one were to be strengthened. *'Cú Chulainn' possesses a castle and chariot as potential Noble Phantasms. *'Orlando Reeve', due to the abilities of Caster, has outfitted his "Clan Calatin" group of officers with artificial Noble Phantasms said to possess abilities greater than their originals. *'Sun Wukong', a joke character, is said to possess four Noble Phantasms: Ruyi Jingu Bang, golden chain mail shirt, phoenix-feather cap, and cloud-walking boots. *' ' possessing the is described as an example of a Noble Phantasm. Tham Khảo Thể_loại:Bảo Khí